kitten akatsuki
by Mello13
Summary: The akatsuki turn into kittens and are put into our world at the care of five not so normal girls that are 'Naruto' fans.Will love blossom?rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

me:yay my first fanfic.

hidan:yeah and it sucks

me:no it does on with the story

* * *

It was a normal day for 5 not-so-normal girls. The first girl's name is Sammy. She has brown hair that goes to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. The next girl's name is Kimmy. She has black hair that goes to her mid-back,but only to her shoulder-blades when put up,and her eyes are oyenx black. The next girl's name is Mia,she has blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and green eyes. The next girl's name is Alex. She has dirty-bonde hair that goes to her shoulder-blades,and hazel eyes. The last girl's name is Kira. She has blonde hair with brown highlights,and green-blue eyes.

All the girls were over at Kira's house watching the new Naruto Shippuden episode. When a commercial came on Kimmy asked "Do you have any soda? i'm thirsty and want soda!". All the girls stare at her with a look that say's 'a duh you idiot'. "No need to be mean" she said getting up and going to the kitchean. Sammy looked at Kira. "Where are you're parents?" she answered simply. "Four month vaction. Left me here." Kimmy came back in just as the show came back on.

~Time Skip~

Mia's p.o.v.

I sat up from the painful okay it was very painful positsion. I didn't see Kimmy,Sammy,or Kira. Alex seemed to be sleeping againest the t.v. It was a funny sight. "Sammy get your camera!" i say coming into the kitchean door way. She looks at me with a 'Why?' look. "Alex looks funny when she's sleeping againest the t.v. "I say. " make sure she stays asleep." Sammy said getting up. We nodded and went into the living room. Kira pulled out some washable markers. "Let's draw on her" Kira said smiling. "Hell yeah" Kimmy and me said togather laughing almost like crack-heads. No we are not but the sugar is catching up to us.

~in the akatsuki base~ no one's p.o.v.

Yeah it's a normal day at the base of S-Ranked criminals if you call Tobi getting strangled by Deidara,Hidan cusing out Kakuzu,and the rest just looking at them with bored looks on their faces normal. Pein finally had enough and yelled "STOP IT NOW!". Tobi'meep-ed' and hid behind Deidara. While Hidan and Kakuzu became quiet.  
"thank you"he for the quietness. Before anyone could say anything a portal opened and a bright light knocked them all out.

* * *

me:so what do you reveiw.

hidan:yeah because it needs help

me:no it's just my first story


	2. Chapter 2

Kira's p.o.v.

I jumped over the back of the couch while Alex strangled Mia. "God you are freakin voilent. Sammy duck." Kimmy yelled as Alex though a lamp at Sammy's head. 'she is voilent.' I thought as she jumped on my back. Mia was sucking in all the air as possible. "WAIT." Kimmy said. " What" we asked.

"Okay so we need something to do. Not Naruto. something like cats." Kimmy said smiling. "It will keep us from killing each other" Sammy sighed. "what" Kimmy asked confused. Alex and Mia shook their heads.

"Kimmy we are not sad old ladys who need cats" I said looking at my friend sadly because she thought of such an idea. "i know but it's cute kittens" Kimmy said with puppy dog eyes. "fine" we say groaning. "yay" With that we all got dressed and walked to the pet store. "Welcome." came a cheery voice. 'just get cats and leave'  
i thought angerly as i glared at some dogs. Sammy might have been thinking the same thing because she was glaring at some bunny's. No clue what was going on in Alex was thinking because she was staring at the ground. Mia was glaring at Kimmy who was skipping around like Tobi from Naruto. 'They could be related' i thought as we came up to the cat section. "Hello" some chick said. "We have new arrivels but they are a bit strange." We all look at her smiling "We would love to see them"  
we said togather. "um okay" she said unsure.

~ with the akatsuki~ no one's p.o.v.

Pein stared at the akatsuki. Finally Hidan asked "why the f***ing hell are we cats" Kakuzu hissed at him "WE DON'T KNOW YOU DUMB***" That started an unwanted fight.  
Tobi sighed sadly. Pein glansed at him before turing his attention back to the fighting cats. "Leader-sama." Zetsu said looking up from his position by the cage door. "yes Zetsu" Pein asked. "people are coming. five girls plus that worker." Zetsu said. Hidan and Kakuzu stop fighting. Before any one could say anything a girl-kimmy-appeared in front of the cage. she squealed then said "they are so cute let's get them" The worker left while the other girls looked at the cats.

"umm they are kinda freaky" Alex said. Hidan hissed at her so she hissed at him. "No. i did not just hiss at a cat" she said turning to her laughed.  
Sammy smiled and said "yes you did" before Alex could protest Kira said "Let's just get the dang cats and go" The other four nodded. While the other four girls went to tell the women that they'd get the cats Mia stayed behind staring at them. "you are weird cats" she said as her friends and the women came. The women put the akatsuki into a cage and handed it to Kimmy while Kira gave her some money. Thanking her the girls walked home trying to find names for the akatsuki.

When they got back to Kira's house. They all sat on the floor letting the akatsuki out. "OK name time our new monsters from hell" Alex said smiling.  
"Wait i thought the flying monkey with a bazoka was the monster from hell." Mia asked tilting her head to the side.

Kira sighed before saying "we just changed it when we got the cats." Kimmy and Mia ohh-ed."anyway on with naming them." Kira said with a bright smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimmy's p.o.v.

I stared at the cats because they acted weird. Sammy started clapping her hands in front of my face making me look at her. "ok there are ten cats. So we each name two"  
Mia said. "oh and i get the purple-blue cat and the orange one because they look aw and some" I look at her before asking "Aw and some don't you mean awsome" She shook her head no. 'okay then my freaky friend" I thought before picking up the sandy-red and blonde-yellow cats. Alex picked up the silver and brown cats. Kira picked up the black and orange cat before picking up the cat that had one half black and one half white. Sammy sighed before picking up the blue and black cats.

"Your name is. um. I don't know." Alex said looking at the silver cat. She started humming some song before clacking her tounge. "Your name is Hidan" After she said that i swear all the cats stiffend before looking at her. "Did I say something wrong" she asked the cats. Her eyes went wide when she realised she was talking to cats. "Ok I didn't talk to cats." She said grabbing the brown one. "I name you Kakuzu." The cats looked at her again with confusion in their eyes which made me think I was losing my grib on reality. Oh wait I never had a grib on it.

Sammy stared at the black cat before saying "Your name is Itachi and if you hate it. Deal with it I don't care." She then looked at the blue cat "Your name is kisame, but i want to name you sushi" She said smirking. I laughed "Sushi is a good name for a fish" . She blinked before saying "He looks like a fish. I bet his dad was Jaws and his mom was some white cat." That made all five of us burst out laughing.

Mia stopped and grabbed the bule-purple cat. "I now name you Konan." That made Us look at her before saying "Are you sure it's a girl" She nodded smiling."And the orange cat's name is Pein" We all shrugged as the cats started meowing at us. I now am stating to think something is up with these cats.

I pointed at the sand-red cat "Your name is sasori" Then i pointed at the blonde-yellow cat "You are deidara the cool blonde cat" My friends and the cats gave me a 'WTF' look. i shrugged it off. "Kira name the cats"

She sighed before pointing at the half black half white cat. "Zetsu the cannibail" She pointed at the black and orange cat. "Tobi" She stood up and said. "the cats are staying here and it's time you guys got going". Alex nodded before grabbing her backpack that was by the couch and headed for the door."Bye call me if you need any help with them" she said as she closed the door.

"I better get going." Mia said as she walked to her backpack."Call if you need help" And with that she was gone. Sammy got her stuff and walked out the door still annoyed with me I bet. "You better leave" Kira said staring at me. I nodded got my stuff and left.

Kira's p.o.v.

I stared at my new pets. wondering why I said they could stay here. "Look you hate me and I hate you so just leave me alone". With that being said I got the old litter box out and put some litter in it. "You pee in the box. Do it anywhere else and you will be fixed" I sat on the couch leaving ten very confused cats.'I am not calling any of them to help me' I thought as I started watching 'Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'.

~Time skip 1 week later~

I sat up as my alarm clock went off. 'Man I so should have called them. These cats are hard to handle'. I quickly got dressed and walked down stairs only to see my cats covered in flour. I groaned "Now i have to give ya'll a bath". They hissed at me. I shrugged and picked up all ten of them. Which is very diffcult. I am awsome because I carried them up the stairs to the bathroom. I turned the water on hot and left to get some I came back in they were all backing away from the tub."Get your furry butts in the tub." I said to them. They meowed in protest but I just grabbed them and put them in the tub. There was a 'poof' and a smoke filled the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Kira's p.o.v.

The smoke finally cleared and there stood a very real and very naked akatsuki. I screamed and ran out the door slamming it behind me. After five seconds I heard another scream. "Oh crap!" I yelled as i quickly opened the door and grabbed Konan's arm yanking her out. "Ok go in my room and get some clothes" She nodded and quickly walked into my room. I grabbed nine towels and though them in the bathroom before yelling "Put them on then come out". I heard several ok's.

Konan came out of my room wearing a tee-shirt and jeans. "thanks" she said smiling. I nodded as the guys came out with the towels around their waists. "Well this is weird strange freaky and awsome all at the same time." They stared at me with a 'WTF' look. I shrugged it off. "So uh how did ya'll get here."  
I asked not wanting the answer because I was still in shock. They all looked at each other as if they didn't know what to say. I sighed then said. "Please tell me."

Pein nodded "We were all at the base and a portal appeared. There was a bright light and then we were cats getting carried to the pound." I blinked then nodded in a daze. I walked down stairs to the living room with the akatsuki in tow. I sat down while the akatsuki stared at me. 'Oh my god. I can't belive the akatsuki are in my f'ing house' I thought staring at them.

"Ok then. Well I guess I should call my friends" I said pulling my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Sammy's number knowing she would be clamer about this and come over to help me. Well I hope at least.

Hidan looked at me. "So your calling your friends who i bet are crazier then you" He said unsure. I laughed.

"Three out of five are really insane. I am the second most sane one in our group. Sammy is the sanest. I wonder why though. I mean 'cause she is friends with me and my friends" I said as I hit the talk button. On the sencond ring she picked up.

"Shut up Mike I'm on the phone and put my bra away" She yelled before saying "Hey Kira what's up cats ripping your face off."

"no but you will never guess what happened to me." I said a little annoyed.

"What your anut put you in a nut house? Because I wouldn't be surprised if that's the answer."

"NO! Now listen closely the akatsuki are in my house and they are my cats."

"I didn't understand a single word that came out of your mouth" (yeah neither did I and I wrote the dang story)

"The cats we got a week ago are really the akatsuki"

"Have you been eating kol-aid powder again?" She asked with a sigh

"No. It's true. Just come to my house and see for yourself if you don't belive me" I said angerly because 1) She doesn't belive me and 2) I only eat kol-aid powder during math but it's winter break so why would I be eating.

"Fine. I'll come and I'll stay the night." She said I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Fine. Be here in 20 minutes and prepare to eat your words." I said smirking.

"Ok bye" she said hanging up before I could say bye.

"Well it looks like Sammy's coming over." I said turning to the akatsuki. Pein nodded. Smiling I said "All hell is going to break loose"

Sammy's p.o.v.

"Mom I'm going to Kira's and spending the night" I said walking into the kitchean to put the phone up. She looked at me. "What?" I asked looking at her.

"Why are you sleeping over at her house and why didn't she call your cell phone" My mom asked. I groaned. 'man she is so nosey' I thought

"She's having trouble with the cat's we bought. As for your second question my guess is as good as yours" she nodded then pushed me out of the kitchean.  
"love ya too." I said sarcasticly as I walked up the stairs to my room. When I got to my room my younger brother Mike was looking though my stuff. I had to hold back a laugh as I silently walked behind him. I jumped on his back and he screamed. "Don't come in my room" I say laughing as I stand up. He glares at me before leaving.

Once I had all my stuff I realized I still had 10 minutes left to kill. I grabbed my i-pod and sketch-pad from my bag. "I should call Kira and ask if she wants me to bring my laptop." I said aloud before grabbing my phone."Naw I'll just text her" I muttered.

To:Kira

From:Sammy

Yo. Do you want me to bring my laptop?

After about five minutes I got a reply. 'That took longer than it normaly does' I thought.

To:Sammy

From:Kira

Yeah. But y 'cause you no I have 1

I laughed but didn't reply. I put my earbuds in and started liiening to music while sketching a picture of Itachi Mia's Naruto crush. By the time I finshed his face it was time to go so i put my laptop i-pod and sketch-pad back in my back before leaving my house.


	5. Chapter 5

me:Hi people. I hate Hidan for what he said but whatever.

Deidara:hey,un.

me:Deidara! Hi! Well anyway I never did a disclaimer so Deidara disclaimer

Deidara:Fine. deixsaso doesn't own Naruto because if she did a lot of things would be different

me:yep. Now on with the story.

* * *

Sammy's p.o.v.

I walked to Kira's house still thinking she needs to go to the nut house. When I got there I just opened the door. "Yo Kira. Where are you?" I Yelled going into her living room.I set my bag down. 'It's quiet in here. To quiet' I thought. "Kira where are you!" I yelled. Nothing. I Groaned and walked up stairs. When I got to her bedroom I opened the door to see akatsuki cosplayers. The boys were naked only with a towel around their turned to face me. "HOLY SH*T!"  
I yelled.

"Damn. B***h can yelled!" The Hidan cosplayer said looking at me.

"One I'm not a b***h" I said pointing a finger at him "and two. Why are cosplayers in your house and why are they naked?" I asked turning to Kira.

She laughed before saying. "They are not cosplayers they are the real deal" I stared at her and sighed before shaking my head.

"Prove it" I said. She gave me a 'how' look. "Show me deidara's hand and that's all the proof I need" She nodded giving me an ok.

"Deidara can you please show her your hand" She asked turning toward Deidara. He nodded and held up his the mouth opened and I screamed so loud I'm sure China heard me.

"Think you screamed loud enough" Kisame asked sarcasticly. I glared at him before laughing.

Kira stared at me."Why are you laughing?"

"Do you know what Mia would say and do if she saw him in only a towel." I said laughing again.

"Oh my god you are so right. We have to call her" she said laughing. The akatsuki looked unsure. I don't blame them because Mia is violent when she's not the first to know something. "Sammy I have one question" I hmm-ed. Telling her to tell me. "why did you yell at your brother to put your bra away?" She asked smirking because she knew my crush was in the same room as us.

I sighed. "If you most know. He wanted to sell it on e-bay saying it was Hannha Montana's. Why I don't know and don't want to know" I said letting a giggle past my lips.

"Your brother was trying to sell your bra?" Tobi asked tilting his head to the side. I laughed and nodded. "Why?" I shrugged.

"Text Alex and tell her to come over. Oh and tell her that she needs to bring Mia with her." I said. Kira nodded.

Kira's p.o.v.'

I nodded and grabbed my phone.

To:Alex

From:Kira

You have to come to my house

Once I sent the message it only took one minute for her reply

To:Kira

From:Alex

y

To:Alex

From:Kira

Just come to my house and you'll see. Bring Mia with you

Three minutes later I got a reply

To:Kira

From:Alex

Fine. God you are like my mother telling where to go and who to bring

I laughed which caused everyone to look at me. Sammy held out her hand and I gave her the phone. Once she read it she was laughing to. "What's so funny. Tobi wants to know." Guess who said it. Tobi! Not a big surprise.

"Alex said I was like her mother" I said smiling. Deidara smilied and I laughed. "Come on Sammy we have to find clothes for the guys" She nodded and we left to my parents room.

"Do you really think five fifteen year olds are gonna be able to keep ten S-Ranked criminals from killing us and or other people?" Sammy asked as we looked though my dads stuff. I shrugged. "Oh and why didn't your parents take their clothes."

"They said that they'ed buy new clothes when they got to where ever they're going" I said grabbing ten shirts. She nodded and grabbed ten pairs of pants.

"You are getting the boxers" She said to me.

"My dad took those" I said. She hung her head muttering something up Karma hating us. "Karma doesn't hate us."

"Sure whatever you say" She said sarcasticly. "call kimmy and tell her to buy some"

"What?" I asked.

"Kimmy is at the mall. Tell her to buy some boxers" Sammy said

"Ok. But won't she thi-

"It's Kimmy. She never questions us" She said handing me my cell phone. "Now call her"

"Fine. You want to know something?" I asked her. She hmm-ed. "I think Tobi's mask is glued to his face"

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Tobi's mask is like glued to his face 'cause it's still on his face" she brust out laughing. "k I'll call Kimmy" I dailed Kimmy's number and waited on the fifith ring she answered.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey Kimmy It's Kira. Um I was wandering if you could pick up 20 packs of boxers" I asked hoping she'd say ok.

"Sure. Weird thing to ask me but sure"

"Yay. Thanks a bunch." I said

"KK bye"

"Bye" After I hung up i sighed. "All hell is gonna break lose after they get here" Sammy nodded. "Come on let's tell them the clothes will be here in 30 minutes."

"KK. To the room filled with a bunch of people who kill for a living" She said smiling. When we got back to the room they were having a conversation.  
"Hey. Are you guys hungry?" She asked. THey nodded. "Well I'm Going to ordar pizza"

"What's pizza, un" Deidara asked.

"Food" I said starting to dail the Domino's number.

Alex's p.o.v.

After I texted Kira I twisted my body so I fell on to the floor from my chair. I grabbed a bag and put some clothes in it. I grabbed my phone and called Mia.  
after six rings she finally picked up the stupid phone. "Hey Mia"

"Sup Alex?" She asked.

"can you please come with me to Kira's?"

"Sure. Meet you at her house. K?"

"yeah. see ya." I hung up. I went down stairs to get my laptop. Once i had it I grabbed my I-pod and started listening to some Eminem songs. After about ten songs I grabbed my stuff and left to Kira's house. When I got there I saw Mia walking to her door. I ran over to her. "Hey" She nodded telling me hi. I opened the door and we walked in. We heard talking up stairs so that's where we went. When we got to her room and opened the door to see a very real akatsuki team.

"HOLY MONKEY BALLS" We yelled so loud I'm sure the whole world heard.

* * *

me:wow I think this is my best chapter but I could be wrong.

Alex:yea. Please read and reveiw.


	6. Chapter 6

me:Hi. how have you been.

Sammy:Hi. I' being forced to do the disclaimer.

me:no you're not.

Sammy:Whatever. Deixsaso does not own Naruto or the songs she uses in any chapter. But she does own me Alex Mia and Kira. Kimmy belongs to her little sister.

me:Yes. I'm a girl who has a very annoying naruto loving sister. She says that about me

* * *

Alex's p.o.v.

We both looked at Sammy and Kira who had 'wtf' looks on their faces."Why are there naked cosplayers in your room?" Mia asked.

"They are not cosplayers" She said then she turned to Deidara. "show them your hands" He held up his and and a mouth opened up on it. Me and Mia both scream.  
Then Mia's face turns a light shade of pink. I mentaly smirk because she's seeing her Naruto crush in only a towel. I open my mouth to say something but Mia holds up her hand telling me to shut up. "Well I ordered pizza and kimmy's gonna be here with boxers for the guys in like ten minutes so yeah we are bored"

Mia smirkes "well Sammy could go get some fireworks and her and Deidara could blow some sh*t up" Kira shook her head no. Mia groaned. The doorbell rang and the akatsuki got in a fighting stance. "It's the doorbell" Mia said. They nodded.

"What the hell is a doorbell?" Hidan asked crossing his arms. Kira left to answer the door leaving us with the murders.

"The thing you just heard" Itachi said. Mia laughed and nodded. They make a cute couple.

"PIZZA'S HERE! SO GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE" We heard Kira yell. Tobi was down there in a flash. While the rest of us walked. "Took ya long enough" she said when we walked into the kitchen. They shrugged and looked at the pizza. Mia smilied before grabbing a slice and started eating it. Everyone but Tobi copied her.

"Eat the pizza or we shove it in your eyehole" Sammy and Kira said togather. Tobi shook his head.

"Your an idiot" Mia said before setting her pizza down. She left upstairs. When she came down she had a towel in her hands. "put this over your face then eat your pizza" she said thorwing it at his head. He nodded and put it over his head before eating the pizza. We all laughed well the ones with emotions anyway.

"Kimmy better get here soon because I don't want naked guys running around my house" Kira said after swalling her pizza. Mia nodded.

We heard the door open before someone well Kimmy yelled "guys I got the boxers. Where are you?" We all be came very quiet.

"Isn't Kimmy a you know what fan-girl" I asked. Sammy and Mia nodded. 'We are screwed. Her andher Deidara fan-girlness' I thought angerly glaring at the kitchen door way.

She walked in and stared at the akatsuki. "Are those cosplayers?" she asked looking at them.

"No they are real" Sammy said. She turned to Deidara and he nodded. He held up his hand and the mouth opened. Kimmy screamed and pasted out. "Wow that was weird"  
We all nodded

* * *

me:sorry it's so short but I just wanted to get the sixth chapter done. *sigh* And I don't know what's gonna happen next.

lil sis:NO! She knows what's gonna happen she's just to lazy to write it.

Alex:Yeah. Don't lie to your readers it not nice

me:So I'm not nice

Alex:Anyway bye please reveiw.


	7. Chapter 7

me:hi. I am writing this chapter because my mouth is numb from a shot when they pulled my tooth out.

Sasori:get on with the story

me:bossy.

Sasori:your a middle schooler. I'm older than you get over it.

me:fine. To the story

Mia's p.o.v.

We stared at the unconsice Kimmy."That's just. Wow" Sasori said shaking his head.

"Well you get used to it. Or do you. No you do" Alex said poking Kimmy. "She'll be up in 3 minutes tops" Kira nodded before going back to eating her pizza. Wow we seem to have a lot of pizza. I shook my head before grabbing another slice.

"So you said she was a fan-girl of who? And are you girls fan-firls of any one" Kisame asked smiling.

"She is a Deidara fan-girl. We are I will not say anything" Kira said. Deidara was pretty much frozen in shock and or fear. It's hard to tell. Hidan was laughing like crazy. Kimmy sat up rubbing her head.

"Ow. Um why is Deidara frozen in shock and or fear?" She asked standing up. We shrugged. Hidan finally stopped laughing and just had to ask.

"You really like the blonde idiot." Deidara was still frozen but a little bit of anger flashed though his eyes.

Kimmy's eyes went wide. "how? Who? KIRA!" She yelled turning on her heal to face her.

"Deal with it." Kira said Kimmy sighed before saying fine. She walked over to the sink and grabbed a cup. She filled it with cold water and though it on Deidara. There was this 'poof' sound some smoke then there was a wet cat glaring at Kimmy. "Wow his a cat." Kimmy laughed.

"Dump hot water on him" Kakuzu said. "And give me 20 dollars." I laughed And shook my head no. Kimmy filled the cup with hot water and though it on him. After More poof-ing and and smoke he was a naked akatsuki memeber instead of a cat but he were still naked. Kimmy screamed and though some random towel at him.  
He wrapped it around his waist.

"Kimmy give them the boxers and guys go in my room the clothes are still in there. Go now." Kira said pointing towards the door. They left we just sat there.

"Is that pizza?" Kimmy asked as the guys came back in. Alex nodded. Kimmy smilied and grabbed a slice. I will never understand me ot my friends.

"I'm bored and want to watch 'family guy'" Sammy randomly shouted.

"Ok. What the hell is 'family guy' Hidan asked. Sammy screamed and ran to the living room. "ok. That was just weird" We all nodded.

"Guys come in the living room faimly guy is on" Sammy yelled. We walked in and Sammy was siting on the back of the couch. We all sat down from left to right: pein Konan, Hidan, Alex, Kimmy, Deidara, Sasori, Kira, Sammy, Me, Itachi, Kazuku, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu. We watched 'Family Guy' while explaining most of it to them. Laughing whenever someone did something stupid. When peter blow of his fingers Hidan smirked and laughed. After like ten episode's Kira paused it and Sammy groaned.

"Guys we need to find some sorta sleeping arangement." We nodded.

"We'll put the members with their partner. The rest you figure out." Pein said. They caused us to graon

"We have 5 rooms but the thing is" Kira started but quited down.

"Well" Pein asked crossing his arms. None of my friends spoke but looked at me.

"When we sleep over we change which room we sleep in if we don't pass out on the living room floor." I said

"What's the problem" Itachi asked.

"Well theirs her parents bedroom Pein and konan can sleep in there, but the other for rooms we" I said gestering to me and my friends "decorated"

"We'll be fine, yeah" Deidara said. I laughed neversely. "what, un"

"Well" Kimmy started then sighed "I have all sorts of colors in the room I decorated, but no pink."

"And I have peace signs all over the room I decorated" I said smiling. "I try to keep the peace in our starnge friendship"

"My as all sorts of naruto crap as you must already know" Kira said.

"Mine as purple and blue roses" Alex said sitting up.

"And I have all sorts of music things in the one I decorated" Sammy said.

"It's fine" Pein said. "Itachi and Kisame will go with Alex"

"Hia leader-sama" They said

"Deidara and Sasori will go with Kira"

"Hia Leader-sasm" They said.

"Tobi and Zetsu will go with Kimmy"

"Hia Leader-sama"they said

"Hidan and kazuku will go with Sammy"

"Hia leader-sama" They said. I smriked 'I don't have to share a room with anybody' I thought.

"Mia can you please stay with Kimmy" Kira wispered to me. I sighed but nodded. "thanks"

"Hey guys were are you" We heard someone shout as the door opened.

"oh-no May" Kimmy said quietly. Right after she said that Skyes little sister May walked into see the akatsuki.

Me:Hahaha I made a stupid twist.

Deidara:why?

Me:Because I needed more to write.


	8. Chapter 8

me:hi.

Pein:Why am I here?

me:I need someone to do the disclaimer so get to buddy.

Pein:Deixsaso doesn't own Naruto or she would put her and her friends in it.

me:yeah plus I don't own any songs used in any chapter.

* * *

Mia's p.o.v

May stood there with a blank face for about ten seconds before going into fan-girl mood and hugging Tobi. If we had been in Naruto there'd be anime sweat drops on mine and my friends heads. "Hey May you're going to kill Tobi" Kimmy said sighing because May completely let go and had a frown and started muttering something about stupid older sisters friends.

"Who's she and why was she hugging Tobi?" Kazuku asked. Before any of us could answer she did.

"I'm may and Tobi is my fav. Naruto character. Duh" She gave him a peace sign before turning to us. "You know Skye's gonna kill you for not telling her"

"Yeah but we weren't planning on her finding out nor did we think you would come here" Alex said.

"Wait who's Skye?" Hidan asked.

"My sister" May said smiling. "I say we call her and ask if she wants to come" Kira smirked and nodded.

"To phone!" Kimmy yelled jumping off the couch. She grabbed her phone off the table. Dailing Skye's number as fast as she could. She turned on the speaker and all we could hear was ringing.

"Hello?" We heard with music in the background

"Yes I'd like two apple pies and one hot-dog" Kimmy said smiling.

"I'm not a fast food service Kimmy"

"How'd you know it was me"

"Caller ID. Now what do you want?"

"You need to come over here"

"Why?"

"You'll see when you get here"

"Fine Bye"

"Bye" She said hanging up. "I hope she doesn't kill us"

"She just might" I said.

Skye's p.o.v.

After I hung up I sat up from my laptop and closed it. I grabbed a pair of socks and my shoes quickly putting them on I ran out of the house. I ran to Kira's house.  
When I got there I stopped and was out of breath. I opened the door and walked into the living room. At first I was surprised to see cos-players sitting on the couch watching family guy but then I remembered who my friends were. "Ok so why are cos-players in your house, Kira"

They all turned around and looked at me. "They are not cosplayers" May said.

"When did you? No I don't want to know. Prove it then" I said hoping I wouldn't regret it. May looked at Deidara and he showed me his hands. "HOLY CRAP" I yelled as the mouth opened.

"What is up with all you girls and wanting proof" Hidan asked. We shrugged as I sat on the floor infront of Alex. "Weird girls" Hidan said as he turned his head to the t.v.

"What time is it" Zetsu asked

"Bout 9 am" Sammy said looking at her phone.

"Since when did we get up so early" May asked. We all shrugged

~Time skip~ ~to 2 pm~

Skye's p.o.v.

I stood up which caused everyone to look at me. "What I'm just going out back" They went back to watching futrama. When I got out back I pulled out my I-pod and turned it on. I turned on watch me shine and began singing.

"Ooh.. I'm not You average type Of girl I'm gonna show the world the strength in me That sometimes they can't see I'm about to switch my style And soon things may get wild But I will prove I can conquer anything So from my head to toe I'm taking full control I'll make it on my own This time (Better watch me shine)

Better watch out Going for the knockout And I won't stop Till I'm on top now Not gonna give up Until I get what's mine Better check that I'm about to upset And I'm hot now So you better step back I'm taking over So watch me shine

So Get ready Here I come Until the job is done No time to waste There's nothing stopping me Oh But you don't hear me though So now it's time to show I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be So from my head to toe My mind body and soul I'm taking full control This time

Better watch out Going for the knockout And I won't stop Till I'm on top now Not gonna give up Until I get what's mine Better check that I'm about to upset And I'm hot now So you better step back I'm taking over So watch me shine

Bet you don't think I can take it But my mind and body are strong Bet you don't think I can make it It won't take long Bet you don't think I can take it But my mind and body are strong Bet you don't think I can make it It won't take long Now watch me shine...

Better watch out Going for the knockout And I won't stop Till I'm on top now Not gonna give up Until I get what's mine Better check that I'm about to upset And I'm hot now So you better step back I'm taking over So watch me shine Now watch me shine...

Better watch out Going for the knockout And I won't stop Till I'm on top now Not gonna give up Until I get what's mine (Until I get what's mine...)  
Better check that I'm about to upset And I'm hot now So you better step back I'm taking over So watch me shine Watch me...  
Watch me shine...  
Watch me"

I wish I knew I had an audience. "That was good, Yeah" I screamed and turned around.

"What are y'all doing out here and don't scare me" I said angrily

"Well we can come outside if we choose and we will scare you if we feel like it" May said smirking.

"you sing then" I said knowing she hates singing in front of people.

"no thanks"

"there's no option"

"Fine" She said as she snatched my I-pod out of my hands.

"After all you put me through You'd think I'd despise you But in the end I want to thank you Because you made me that much stronger

When I, thought I knew you Thinking, that you were true I guess I, I couldn't trust Called your bluff, time is up 'Cause I've had enough You were, there by my side Always, down for the ride But your, joy ride just came down in flames 'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating You probably think that I hold resentment for you But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh

Never, saw it coming All of, your backstabbing Just so, you could cash in On a good thing before I realized your game I heard, you're going around Playing the victim now But don't, even begin Feeling I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore Uh, no more, oh no, it's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew Turn out to be unjust so cruel Could only see the good in you Pretended not to see the truth You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself Through living in denial But in the end you'll see YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I I ain't gonna stop There is no turning back I've had enough

'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget, Though I, I remember,  
I remember,  
I remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter"

When she finshed Tobi hugged her and started saying things like "Yay May-chan has a pretty voice"

"I think Tobi's crushing on your little sister" Kisame said smirking.

"I'll crush his face if he hurts her" I said glaring at Tobi. Nobody said anything in till.

"Let's learn how to be ninja" Sammy said.

"Yeah" we all said while the akatsuki stared at us. We all turned to them. "Please Please Please"

"Fine" Pein said.

"Tobi wants to teach May-chan" Tobi said hopping next to May.

'And I want to kill you' I thought. "Ok go ahead" I said with bitter sweetness in my voice.

"Yay" May and Tobi said smiling.

"Kisame and I will train Mia" Itachi said.

"OK!" Mia said with way to much cheerfulness. I smiled as Kimmy and Kira went off with Deidara and Sasori. Alex went with Hidan and kakuzu. Sammy went with Zetsu

"Hey Zetsu don't eat my friend" Kira said laughing. I sighed before laughing at my weird friends. I screamed and jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You are very jumpy" Konan said smiling.

"Hahaha. What do you want?" I asked dryly.

"Nothing you just seemed to be happy about training to be a ninja but now your just sitting down" She said sitting in the chair next to mine.I sighed and sat down again.

"Yeah well I might train later. It's funny watch my friends" I said laughing as Alex tried to punch Hidan. He dodged it and she fell face first into the ground.

"Wow your friends are weird" She said laughing lightly. I nodded.

"Konan do you have a crush on any of the guys?" I asked looking at her. She blinked before nodding. "Who?"

"Kisame" She muttered looking down. I smiled and laughed.

"Hey he is a good fighter. Besides you guys would make a cute couple" I say. She looked up and smiled. "Let's get to training" I said standing up. she nodded.  
By the time the sun started setting we all had charka and were pretty good at contraling it. Of course Kimmy, May, and me tryed to ran up the side of the that we called our parents and told them we're staying the night. Went home and got our stuff and came back. Incase you're wondering May has blonde hair to her shoulders and blue-brown eyes. And I have dirty blonde hair down to my shoulder-baldes and green-blue eyes.

* * *

me:so how did you like it.

Hidan:The first song was 'Watch me shine' and the second one was 'Fighter'

me:please reveiw it'll make me happy.


	9. Chapter 9

me:Hi. Alex is going to do the disclaimer.

Alex:Hey. Deixsaso does not own Naruto because if she did a lot of things would be different.

me:Yep now to the story.

~Time skip~ ~8 a.m. the next day~

May's p.o.v.

We were sitting in the living room watching Hannah Montana while eating Mc. Donalds. Skye was talking to Kimmy about killling Tobi with a hammer. Kimmy was laughing.  
I stood up and grabbed Skye's laptop since I didn't want to go into Kira's room to get mine. Alex looked at me but shrugged. I tried akatsuki as her password. It didn't work.

"What are you doing" Kisame asked looking at me.

"Trying to hack into skye's laptop but failing" I said. You know sometimes I wish I'd just keep my big mouth shout.

"Your doing what!" Skye said hopping up from her sit and looking at me. "Give me my computer before I punch you" I meep-ed and gave her the computer. Once she sat down I sighed.

"What's your password" Mia asked. Skye stared at her with a Do-you-really-think-I'm-gonna-tell-you look. "No" Mia said sitting on the floor muttering something about Skye knowing our passwords but no one knowing hers.

"So who are you guys crushing on from our world" Hidan asked looking at us.

"You all ready know about Kimmy and Kira but you will never learn ours" Sammy said. "Oh and no one knows who Skye likes."

"What your her friends so why don't you" Deidara asked.

"Because I'm not the type of person to crush on people. It's weird" Skye said. "Oh let's play rockband."

"OK" Kira said getting up with Kimmy and Sammy to get the stuff. After they hooked it up they turned to the akatsuki.

"We'll play first then you guys can try." Alex said sitting on the stoll so she could play the drums. Sammy was playing the guiter and Skye was singing.

"We're playing 'maps'. Ok" She said about to click it.

"K" Was her and Alex began playing. Then Skye began singing.

"Pack up I'm straight Enough Oh, say say say Oh, say say say Oh, say say say Oh, say say say Oh, say say say

Wait, they don't love you like i love you Wait, they don't love you like i love you Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait! They don't love you like i love you..."

Sammy and Alex Keep playing while Skye stopped.

"Made off Don't stray My kind's your kind I'll stay the same

Pack up Don't stray Oh, say say say Oh, say say say

Wait! they don't love you like i love you Wait! they don't love you like i love you Ma-a-a-aps, wait!  
They don't love you like i love you...  
Wait! they don't love you like i love you Ma-a-a-aps, wait!  
They don't love you like i love you...

Wait, they don't love you like i love you Wait, they don't love you like i love you Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait! They don't love you like i love you...  
Wait, they don't love you like i love you Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!  
They don't love you like i love you..."

When they finshed Tobi was clapping like crazy.

"Ok. Konan will sing. Pein will play the guiter and Kisame will play the drums." Sammy said smiling

"Um Ok" Konan said taking the mic. Sammy quickly explained her to play the guiter to Pein while Alex showed Kisame.

"Alright ready?" Kimmy asked. They nodded.

They began playing. Then Konan began to sing.

"I will break into your thoughts With what's written on my heart I will break, break

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss,  
Selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick

If you want more of this We can push out, sell out, die out So you'll shut up And stay sleeping With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss,  
Selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes And this invasion Makes me feel Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss,  
Selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick

I'm so sick Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss, selfishness I'm so I'm so sick I'm so I'm so sick "

When tey finshed they all had 100 percent. "Dang" We all said gapping at the scores in complete shock.

"Konan makes my singing look bad" Skye said laughing.

"Wow Konan-san you have a great voice" Kisame said giving her a toothy grin. She just looked down before saying thank you. Skye giggled before humming some random Eminem song.

"What are you humming" Itachi asked her. She shrugged before beginning to hum again.

"She's humming not afraid by Eninem. One of her fav singers" Mia said smiling.

Skye's p.o.v.

I giggled again because I could tell Konan was still blushing. "Well I'm bored" I said before thorwing my self on the couch. Alex rolled her eyes as she helped Kira put up rockband. After they finshed we went back to watching t. v.

"This is stupid." May screamed sitting up from lying on the floor with her computer.

"What, un?" Deidara asked as we all looked at her.

"There are a bunch of S-Ranked crimianls here and were just sitting around watching Hannah Montana. Let's go to the mall atleast" She said standing up throwing her hands in th air as if to make a point.

"May you are my younger sister so I will inlighten you." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "6 of us are 15 and you are 14 how are we gonna get to the mall."  
She shrugged and began to think before smiling with an imaginiry light bulb behind her head.

"Pein could drive" She said looking from me and Pein. No one spoke.

"Fine get them some flipin' shoes" Kira said standing up.

me:I wonder what will happen.

Alex:the next chapter will be really funny.

me:yep and one couple will be born.*does some stupid happy dance*


	10. Chapter 10

me:Hi. Deidara do the disclaimer while I watch Naruto.

Deidara:Fine. Deixsaso does not own naruto because if she did sakura would be set a blaze with a firethrowing chainsaw.

me:Yes. Oh and when Zetsu's black half talkes it's** bold**. now on with the story.

* * *

~After they got dressed~

Alex's p.o.v.

We were sitting in the car while I explained how to drive to Pein. Some people in the back were complaing. Why? Because some people had to sit in the laps of some other people. Sammy was sitting in Zetsu's lap trying not to blush. May was sitting in Tobi's lap. Konan was sitting in Kisame's. Deidara had Kimmy in his lap.  
Kira was sitting in sasori's. Mia was sitting in Itachi's. I was sitting in the passengers sit while Pein was in the drivers sit of course. Skye was sitting on the floor between the driver and passengers sit because she refused to sit in Kakuzu or hidan's lap. Smart friend if you ask me.

We were off after everyone stopped shouting. It takes thirty suckish minutes to get to the mall from Kira's house so Skye turned on the raido. one our favorite songs came on. May let out a shrik which caused Pein to almost sworve off the road, but he didn't thank god.

"What the hell?" Hidan asked turning towards her as we all did but Pein who was now glaring at the road.

"It's one of my fav songs" She said laughing nervsely. Skye shook her head before returning to drawing.

"This happens when ever Pain by Three Days Grace comes on" Sammy muttered before sighing.

"That's weird" the White half of Zestu said. "**She's Crazy**" The blck half of Zetsu said.

"Conjoined twins" Kimmy piped in.

"Don't question her it will only end bad" Kira said. After that it was quiet. The only sounds were the car engine and the music which Skye refused to turn off. I Am by Hilary Duff came on which made me smile. I humm-ed the song while singing in my head. When we got to the mall the akatsuki looked shocked at the huge place.

"JUst follow us" Skye said crawling out of the car along with everyone else. They nodded. There were quite a few odd stares from a lot of people others just ran.

"Sweet" I said smiling at the scared people. We walked in to some random store and strated looking though the rackes to find clothes for the guys. We found some clothes for them and shoved them in the dressing rooms. They came out and looked good. Skye shook her head and walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu. She pulled the jacket off of Kakuzu and handed it to Hidan. After he put it on She smilied and nodded. We giggled as Sammy randomly appeared next to Skye with a dress in one hand and high heels in the other. Skye looked at her mee-ed and hid behind Pein.

"Get your butt over here and put this on" Sammy said. She only reseved a glare from the angery girl hiding behind the leader of the awsome crimial orgainzation.  
Well atleast that's what I think. Sammy sighed and looked at May.

"Nope." She said.

"Fine. I hate you guys to" She said throwing the dress in one diraction and the shoes in another. To our surprise she didn't hit anyone. Dang our luck is good. After they changed we payed for the stuff and went get something to eat. we got to the food court and choose to eat panda express. We all got cho mang and orange chicken.  
Kira smilied while eating her food. After we finshed we started walking around the mall but of course we had to pass the book store which so happened to have a huge a** bookshelf filled with naruto crap.

"Hey, yeah. Let's go in there, un" Deidara said pointing to the book store. We shrugged and followed him into the store. I couldn't shake the feeling Sammy was going to do some thing very stupid. Well anyway we finshed looking at the book store and left.

Sammy's p.o.v.

Once we left the book store I wanted to go watch the new horror movie that was out so I decide to sneak away from our weird group. I started to slow my pace. When I was behind the group I ran away. 'Yesh' I thought as I turned a corner only to run into something or someone.

"Sorry" I said.

"Where are you doing?" They asked. My heart was ready to stop. I ran into Zetsu.

"How did you know I was gone?" I asked standing up.

"**Your charka**" He's black half said. I face-plamed at my stupidy. "Where are you going?" He's white half asked.

"The movies. Want to come?" I asked smiling a little. He shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes" I said grabbing his wrist. we walked to the theater in silence. Once we got the tickets and snacks we went into the movie room or what ever you call it. Nobody was in here because the people in our town hate and I repeat hate horror films. Well me and my friends like them but we are just weird like that. After the gay preveiws the movie strated.

Skye's p.o.v.

I hadn't heard Zetsu or Sammy in like 15 minutes so I got worried and spun around so fast i hit Pein. I fell with an 'oof'. "Freakin' ninja" I muttered standing up.

"Why did you do that" Kakuzu asked looking at me. I didn't answer I just looked and didn't see the two people I was looking for.

"Where in the ninja world are Zetsu and Sammy?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. "crap!" I said before pulling out my phone. I dialed her number but she didn't answer.

"Why didn't she answer" KIra asked wide eyed. I shrugged getting even more worried about my friend.

"Maybe Zetsu eat her" Hidan said smirking. Alex smacked him. I just turned on my heel and started spriting toward the back of the mall. My friends and some of the akatsuki members were calling my name while chasing me. i almost ran into a mother and baby but I barely douged her. I got to the theater and ran in because no one was at the counter. I stopped to catch my breath.

"Why did you run." Pein asked looking at me. I just walked away with them following me. We got to the one room showing a horror film.

"So why are we here" Sasori asked.

"Because she might be here" May said opening the door. We walked in only to see Sammy and Zetsu kissing.

* * *

me:hehe this was fun to write.

Sammy:Please reveiw so she knows people like her story.

me:Please please please reveiw.


	11. Chapter 11

me:Hi. Zetsu will do the disclaimer while I am forced to babysit

Zetsu:Deixsaso does not own naruto

Skye's p.o.v.

Ok we found Sammy and Zetsu kissing and you would think we'd be shocked but no we let out high pitched squeals. After that they pulled away both blushing. May giggled and started skiping up and down the aisles. The other five of us walked over to her and dragged her to the front rows.

"Soo tell us what happened" Alex said going into fan-girl mode.

"Ok well when we were walking I snuck away and ran into Zetsu. I asked if he wanted to come he said yes we came. Well I started muttering about how Zetsu fan-girls would rape him if they were alone. He asked 'what did you say' I told him. But after I said that I sorta said 'but I wouldn't do that even though I am one.' He then asked 'what if I did this' Then kissed me. I kissed back then you guys came" She said blushing.

"OH MY GOD!" we shouted with huge grins. May laughed. Alex was then went into shock. Kira was thinking and me kimmy and Mia ran up to tell everyone else. Pein looked po-ed when we got closer we heard.

"You are not to get too attached to these girls" he said. Zetsu only nodded.

"Who are you to say what they can and can't do" Mia asked crossing her arms over her chest. They looked at her.

"I'm their leader" He said simply.

"So you can't tell them not to love someone" Kimmy said. Before he could speak I did

"He could tell them not to show their fellings for someone but he can't tell them not to feel it" I said. He glared at me. "And he is only saying that because his afraid to love."

"Skye we think you should shout your big mouth" Kimmy and Mia said together. I just turned on my heel before leaving the theater.

Mai's p.o.v.

We watched Skye leave. She was really angery. We told Sammy Kira Alex and May what Pein said but they didn't just said his right. This made me mad. We got the stuff and walked out to the car only to hear music.

"Skye has the keys" I said. We heard Runaway by Casadea come on and she looked mad but didn't change the song. We got in and Alex sat in hidan's lap leaving Skye to sit in passengers sit. The first ten minutes went by in silence. May couldn't take it and screamed. Nobody cared. Going Under came on and Skye turned and glared out the window. When we got back to Kira's Skye was out of the car and in the house in a flash. May sighed before muttering something about a crazy older sister.

Kira started making a breakfast dinner for us since it was easy. We all sat on the couch doing nothing. Five minutes before the food was ready we heard a scream.  
We ran outside and followed to where the scream came from. Kira looked uneasy while we ran. When we got there we saw Skye hopping on one leg holding the other.  
I noticed some blood on her hands and ran over to her.

"What happened? Are you OK?" I asked as I forced her to sit down.

"I was running up the tree fell off it and got stabbed by some gay stick." She said as she rolled up her pant leg. "And I think I'm fine it just hurts"

"Konan can you look at her leg 'cause I'm no good at this crap" I said. She nodded and walked over to Skye and started looking at her leg.

"Come on" Kira said starting to walk back. Everyone but Pein Konan and of course Skye followed.

Skye's p.o.v.

I watch Konan look at the Slighty bad cut on my leg. I glared at the stick that stabbed me. "Gay stick" I said. Konan laughed.

"Stop blaming a stick on your stupidy" She said as she finshed looking at the cut.

"I will if I feel like it." I said. I turned to Pein. "Why are you here?" He didn't answer. 'I hate him' I thought bitterly.

"Konan. Can you leave me and her to talk in privite for a few minutes." He asked turning to her. She nodded and left.

"Well this is great. I have to talk to a Physco and I might get killed" I said with sarcasim dripping from my voice. He didn't say anything. "Ok are you going to talk or be silent?" I asked crossing my arms.

"What's your problem?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't have a problem you do" I said glaring at him.

"Yes you do. You hate me for no reason." He said completely ingoring my glare.

"You act like you are all great when your not your just ugh" I said not being able to find the right words.

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked smirking at me.

"Yes. It is" I said uncrossing my arms. "I'm done talking so can you take me back?" I asked quietly.

"Fine" He said helping me to my feet. When we got back Konan bandeged up my leg and we ate. Around 10:30 Kira said we should get to sleep. We nodded and everyone but me left the living room. I grabbed the blanket from the floor and covered up. I wake up and looked at the clock in the living room '1:30. Gosh I need to sleep'  
I thought flopping backwards I tried drift to dreamland.

Pein's p.o.v.

I sat up thinking of Skye for some reason. I shook my head to clear it before getting up to get something to drink. I walked pasted the couch to see Skye sleeping.  
I chuckled to myself. She seemed peaceful when she's not being loud and crazy. She sat up and looked at the clock before flopping backwards. "What are you doing up"  
I asked. She mee-ed and fell right off the couch.

"Gosh! What are you doing up and why did you scare me?" she said sitting up.

"I came to get a drink" I said looking at her.

"Why can't you just go to sleep without a drink?" She asked crossing her arms. I didn't answer her. I sat next to her and she glared at me. "Whatching Family Guy sometimes makes me fall asleep" She said grabbing the remote and turning on the t. v. She turned on the show and we sat in silence watching it.

After an hour she leaned her head on my shoulder asleep. I chuckled and lyed her down on the couch. After I covered her up. I left and went to bed.

Kira's p.o.v.

I sat up and looked around my room no one. I shrugged and walked down stairs to hear "shh if she wakes up she'll kill us" I walked over to see everyone writing on Skye's face. I smirked before yelling.

"SKYE GET UP HIDAN'S RAPING ALEX!" Her eyes opened and stared at the people around her.

"there better be a good reason you wake me up from my awsome dream" She said looking at me.

"they were drawing on your face" I said pointing to the group.

"Hell is going to break lose" She said walking into the bathroom. When she came out she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a poptart. She came back and saw the only sit was next to Pein. I thought I saw a small blush on her face but shook the thought out of my head. We were watching Wizards of Waverly place when we heard.

"I'm an angel, I'm a devil I am sometimes in between I'm as bad it can get And good as it can be Sometimes I'm a million colors Sometimes I'm black and white I am all extremes Try figure me out you ne"

Skye grabbed her phone turning it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Skye you know how Kira's parents are on the 4 month vaction" Came her moms voice.

"Yeah what about it?"

"They invited me and your dad to go."

"Cool. so you want us to stay at Kira's for the next four months?"

"Well they changed it to seven monthes"

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Me Skye and May screamed togather.

"Um. Yes. Now I have to go we are leaving by love you" She said before hanging up.

me:I finshed this at 1:37 am.

Alex:Yeah please reveiw.


	12. Chapter 12

me:Hi. I don't own Naruto. Everyone's busy so I'm alone.

Kira's p.o.v.

Skye stared at the phone in her hand. "Yo bi*** are you ok." Hidan asked looking at the her. She shrugged and started dailing a number. She put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Came a sweet voice.

"Hi Anut Nene" Skye said smiling.

"Oh hi sweety did you parents tell y-" Skye cut her off.

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you me and May will be staying at Kira's so you don't need to worry."

"Ok well I got to go. Love you."

"Love ya" Skye said hanging up. She turned to us. "Who wants to get cosplay crap and freak out people" We nodded. She pumpped a fist in the air. "To the house of horrors!" The akatsuki stared at her.

"Skye stop calling it that just because you get grounded for not cleaning your room." Sammy said. Skye groaned but said fine and we left to her house. When we got there she relised that she didn't have a key.

"To the back of the house" May yelled. We followed her. When we got there the back door was locked. Skye walked to her mom's garden and pulled a rope from behind a rose bush.

"Itachi tie this on that window" She said pointing to the window that had pale purple curtins. He did what she told him. When he came back down she walked over to the rope and started climing up it. she got to the window and started to open it.

"Why doesn't Skye-chan just let Itachi-san open the window and let us in" Tobi asked May.

"She hates people going in her room." May answered him. He ohh-ed. Skye came out the back door letting us in.

"Well let's stay here for a few nights" She said flopping on the couch kicking off her shoes. We nodded.

"Why doesn't Skye-chan like people going in her room?" Tobi asked her. She shrugged and left we heard a door slam.

Skye's p.o.v.

Man I hate it and I mean hate it when people ask me why I hate them in my room. I just do. I throw the purple pillow that was on my desk at the door. I grabbed my Pein plushie and hugged it. Ok so maybe I don't want people in my room because I have several Pein posters and a Pein plushie. I act like I hate him so they's think I'm an idiot. I started putting my Naruto manga back on the book shelve. After I finshed I made my bed. "now my room is clean" I said sitting in my computer chair.  
I set my laptop on the desk and logged into fanfic. I had sevral reveiws so I told them I'd update as soon as I can. I throw my Pein plushie on my bed and started spinning in my chair. I didn't hear the door open.

"What are you doing" Someone asked. I screamed and fell out of my chair.

"Kisame what are you doing in my room! ?" I yelled glaring at him.

"I just wanted to ask if you knew who Konan liked" He said looking at me.

"Oh that's a secret" I said he left. 'You'll never know' I thought smirking. I grabbed my guiter and started strumming it.

Sammy's p.o.v.

After Kisame came back we heard a guiter. After five minutes Skye came back down. She was holding her camcorder. She was looking at a video.

"What viedo is that." Mia asked. Skye just turned the t. v. on and put the video in

No one's p.o.v.

~Video~

A five year old version Sammy's face appeared on the screen. "What's this" She asked who ever was holding it.

"It's a Camcorder" Skye vioce came. Sammy oh-ed then screamed.

"Oi! Stop the screaming" A 5 year old Alex yelled glaring at her friends. The other girls came into veiw. Skye gave the camcorder to Alex. After a minute of watching her friends she set the camcorder down.

"Who wants to play tag." The others raised their hands. "Ok May's it" She yelled ranning away. May went to get Kira who ran also. After ten minutes they were panting and giggling.

"Girls. It's time to go" Their parents called to them. They waved good-bye and each left with their parents.

~end of video~

Skye's p.o.v.

After the video I decided I needed some fresh air. I put on my shoes before saying. "Guys I going for a walk. Be back whenever." I walked out of my house and into the cold night air. 'Dang. The day just flew in and out the window' I thought. I got to the park in like five minutes. I walked to the swings and sat on one.  
I think I was sitting there staring at the stars for 20 minutes so I decided to go home. When I walked in I had to catch myself on the back of the couch. Why?  
Because May was making out with Tobi. The others were watching and laughing. "Oh hell to the no!" I yelled in shock.

They broke apart and Tobi quickly put back on his mask. "Oh hi Skye" May said as if she wasn't kissing him.

"What in the name of the flying monkey with a bazoka were you doing lip locking?" I asked.

"Truth or dare" Kazuku answered my question. I had the urge to kill some people.

"Ok. What were you doing playing truth or dare"

"Bordom" Itachi answered. I turned to leave them to whatever, but Kira blocked my way.

"Ok. Move or I'll make you" I threated crossing my arms.

"Your turn" May said.

"There is no way of getting out of this. huh" They yepped. "Fine. Dare."

"I dare you to let us in your room" Sammy said smiling.

"Fine." I said we walked up stairs and I let them in my room. They looked at my purple filled room. "See nothing interesting" I said.

"Oh really" Hidan said holding up my Pein plushie.

'Oh f***' I thought freaking out on the inside but staying clam on the outside. "Not mine" I said shrugging and walking to my desk.

"Then who's is it" Kisame asked.

"That my friend I do not know. It might be May's she is the only one allowed in here" I said spining in my chair of awsomeness.

"Then what's up with the drawings in the sketch pad" Kimmy asked showing a picture of Pein I drew. I laughed neversely.

"I.. Don't know." I said trying to stay clam. "You've seen my room now get out" I yelled pointing at the door.

"Oh Skye's crushing on Pein" Mia and Alex said togather laughing.

"No I'm not" I said blushing.

"Yes you are" Tobi said.

me:No the secret is out.

Alex:You really had to write this chapter so weirdly.

me:What it's 3:50 am.


	13. Chapter 13

me:Hi. I don't own Naruto.

Tobi:Why did you do the disclaimer?

me:I'm mad with you people. On with the Story.

Kimmy's p.o.v.

Skye glared at Tobi something told me she was hiding something. When she stopped glaring she shouted. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" We ran out of there.

"What happened to our happy slash crazy friend." Mai asked. We shrugged as we walked into the living room.

"She likes Pein." May said sitting on the couch. We all looked at Pein to see his reaction but his face was blank.

"Forbidden love" Sammy said.

"What?" Zetsu's white half asked sitting next to her.

"Story time" I shouted sitting infront of Sammy. Deidara smirked at me.

"Ok. Well back in 8TH grade Skye liked this guy who was a basketball player. When she told him she liked him he laughed at her and said she was a freak. So since then she as tried hard not to like anyone. When she does though I call it forbidden love." Sammy said thinking back on that day I bet. Nobody said anything. Pein disappeared. I sighed and sat down.

"Are you ok" Deidara asked sitting next to me. I nodded staring into space. Next thing I know Deidara kissed me.

"Wh-why'd you do that" I asked shocked.

"Because your cute" He said smirking. I blushed then smiled.

"Three couples down. Five to go!" Alex yelled pumping her fist in the air. May laughed.

"Wait one minute. Who are the other four couples" Mia asked looking at Alex confused.

"I'm not telling you" She said smirking. After she said that she started flipping though some channles. Kira started a fight with Kisame. And the rest of us were sittig there bord out of our minds.

Pein's p.o.v.

After Sammy told us her little story I decided to go for a walk and clear my mind. I really didn't know where I was going I guess I was just walking around. I got to a playground and saw it was empty. I sat on one of the benches and closed my eyes thinking. After about ten minutes I heard. "Hey why are you here?" I opened my eyes to see Skye standing infront of me.

"I came here to think." I said. She shrugged and sat next to me.

"You know your gonna get lost if you wonder around"

"No I won't" I said looking at her. She shrugged and said.

"Let's go before my friends think you died" I stared at her but didn't question her. We walked back to her house in silence. When we got back everyone was whatching T. v. Skye jumpped on the couch and made Alex jump and yell.

"Damn it Skye you scared me." Skye laughed and continued to watch Sonny with a chance. I think that's the name of the show at least. Sammy was talking with Zetsu and Kira was talking with Sasori. The rest were just watching the show.

~Next day~ ~6:30 am~

Kira's p.o.v.

I sat up from where I had decided to lie down. "We need to go to Cedar Point." I said. Everyone stared at me. "What?"

"What the hell is Cedar Point?" Hidan asked.

"A place with rollar coasters" I said shrugging. "Besides me and my friends haven't been there since we were 12"

"Sounds like fun, un" Deidara said Kimmy nodded smiling like a bafoon.

"Well let's get dressed and go." Sammy shouted. "Oh and people of the akatsuki don't ask to go on water rides or you'll turn into kittens and we don't need that"  
They nodded and we all got dressed.

Me:Alright 13 th chapter.

Itachi:Hn. Reveiw.

me:Yes oh and if you can guess the other five couples I'll give you a preveiw of the next chapter, But you have to have an account or I can't send you a privite message.


	14. Chapter 14

me:Hi. Um who hasn't done the disclaimer.

Sammy:Zetsu.

me:alright, Zetsu get to it.

Zetsu:Deixsaso does not own Naruto. Or Cedar Point.

* * *

Mia's p.o.v.

After everyone got ready May printed off some tickets. What will her parents say when they see we're maxing out their credit card? Stay tuned to find out. Alright now that were done with my little pocky indused thing.

"Alright before we even get in the cars we need to and I repeat need to make sure everyone goes with one of us seven." Kimmy said pointing us. "So um Sammy your turn"

Sammy rolled her eyes before saying. "Me and zetsu. Hidan Kakuzu and Alex. May Tobi Konan and Kisame. Deidara and Kimmy. Kira and Sasori. Mia and Itachi. Pein and Skye" Skye looked up from her laptop and stared at Sammy. "Do you really want May running around ALONE with Tobi." Skye shook her head and went back to whatever.

~Time skip~ ~To Cedar Point~ ~7:30~

"Alright meet back at the car for lunch at one thirty." Kira said smiling. Everyone nodded before going their sepreat ways. Well me being me dragged Itachi on the Malanime. I don't know why but it's my favorite ride. So we got in line.

"Do you ever talk" I asked staring at Itachi. No answer. "I'll take that as a no." He just stared at me. 'He does talk. I know that for a fact' I thought.  
"You know your very boring" I said. He glared at me. "Talk speak scream yell! Rape a monkey!" I shouted. Ok so the first part had a few people looking at us, but the second part had a lot of people looking at us. "Um, I don't know? I asked stepping closer to .

"Shut up" He said shoving me forward because the line started moving. Catching my balance I walked forward. When we got to the lines for the carts I choose the front part of the cart. We were going up the first hill and I was getting bored. We got to the top and I put my hands up. We wnet down the the. I heard a few screams. I looked at Itachi to see his bored expression looking strait ahead. When the ride ended I looked at Itachi.

"So what did you think of your first coster?" I asked smiling.

"Hn. Nothing like that in my world." He said as we got off the ride.

"well duh we are way more advanced"I said as we went to another ride.

May's p.o.v.

I took Tobi Konan and Kisame to the Rapter because it sits for people in a row and I like that it's one of those rides where your feet hang. There was no wait so we quickly walked to the ride. Once on we quickly buckled up. The ride went up the first hill. "Is this ride scary" Tobi asked.

"no" I said as we got to the top. It dropped us forward and we went down the hill. I was laughing like crazy. Tobi screamed and then laughed with me. Konan didn't do anything and nether did Kisame. When the ride ended I started Spining in circles.

"Your going to get sick" Konan said. I stopped and stared at her.

"Is there any other ride you want to force us on?" Kisame asked.

"Yes! To MaxAir!" I shouted before ranning down the stepps with them close behind.

Sammy's p.o.v.

I took Zetsu to the Wicked Twister because it was fast and I couldn't think of any thing else. We got on it fast because not alot of people come during the winter.  
I quickly showed him how to do the thing. It lunched us and I laughed like crazy. When the ride ended we walked around.

"These a lot of stuff here we don't have in the naruto world as you call it." Zetsu's white side said.

"Of course not you dumb*** we're in a diffrent universe" He black side said. I stared at slightly ready to pop him.

"Yes you are in a different universe and people here don't fight with themselvs" I said. he nodded.

Kira's p.o.v.

Me and Sasori were just walking around. I was trying to think of a ride when we got to the Mean Streak. "how'd we get here it's all the way in the back of Cedar Piont" \  
I said. He shrugged."Wanna go on it?" I asked smiling.

"Sure" He said with no emotion. His face was blank. I lead him to the line. We waited in silence for like five minutes before we got on the ride. We started going up the hill and I was bored.

"Sooooooooo" I started strecting out the O. "How do you like this world?" I asked looking at him.

"It's ok" he said.

"Your so boring" I said looking at the sky. Just then it got to the top and dropped us down the hill. It shocked me so I let out a little shriek.

"Your afraid of such aliitle ride?" Sasori asked.

"No it just surprised me is all" I said crossing my arms. After the ride we went to the Demon Drop.

Alex's p.o.v.

I deiced to take Hidan and Kakuzu to the Mavrick. While we were walking to the back of Cedar Point I saw Kira and Sasori, but Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting. So I didn't yell over to them. "Ok! You two shut up!" I shouted towards them.

"Fine you bi***" Hidan said. Kakuzu only nodded. When we got to the Mavrick the line was short so I hoped we would get on soon. After ten minutes of waiting we finaly got on the ride. I sat by Hidan and trusted Kakuzu not to harm the person sitting next to him. The ride started and we went up the hill. We were dropped down fast.  
When I put my hands up we turn and they slammed againest the thing that goes over your shoulders.(A/N:Sorry I forgot what they were called)

"Ow. That hurt" I said putting my hands down. THe ride ended and they said it was ok. So we went to the Power Towers.

Kimmy's P.o.v.

I took Deidara to the Sky Halk because it was like a gaint swing. "Do I have to wear these gloves, un?" Deidara asked holding up the pair of black finger-less gloves Skye gave him.

"Yes" I said then after thinking it over. "And no blowing any ride or person up" I said looking at him. He rolled his eyes and put the gloves on.

"Fine, hmm" He said looking down at me. "Your short"

"I'm not short your tall" I said smiling. He quickly kissed my lips. We got to the sky halk and quickly got on. "This is really fun!" I said with a lot of excitment in my voice.

"Sure, un" He said looking at me. I giggled and the ride started. After it finshed I had to ask him.

"So did you like it?"

"Yeah, un. It was aright, hmm" he said. I nodded and dragged him to Max Air.

Skye's p.o.v.

Ugh of all the people they had to leave me with Pein. I wouldn't of minded Kakuzu. 'Damn i hate my friends right now' i thought. I took Pein to the Dragster.  
"Look. This is the tallest and fastest ride here." I said as we got in line. He just nodded. "You know Mia would scream something about raping a monkey." He gave me an odd stare. The line moved fast and we got on the ride. The ride ended so quick you could barly tell you went up a 400 something foot hill.

"That was weird" Pein said as we walked around"

"Well yeah it was" I said finding that I was kinda happy to be with him.

~Time skip~ ~Back to the house~ (A/N: Sorry I may go to Cedar Point when we vist family, but I'm not sure what they'd do)

Skye's p.o.v.

Once we got back it was late so we lazy flopped on the couch well me and my friends atleast. After like ten minutes of relazing we heard sevral yells in the woods behind my house. We all ran to check it out. When we got there we saw.

* * *

Me:Haha cliffy.

May:Great your going to be mean to your readers.

Me:It's almost ten-thirty on a school night so SHUD UP!

Alex:Please reveiw. Also we would love to have atleast 7 more OC's in the story but we can't make up any so please please help us. Send us a privite message with the info.


	15. Chapter 15

me:Alright I don't own Naruto. Or Youtube. Or Cassie she's owned by XxXMidnightXxX. And I don't own any Video used in any chapter. Unless I make it up from my oh-so weird imagination

* * *

Skye's p.o.v.

When we got to were we heard the yelling we saw the sand sibs, the rookie nine, team Gai, their sensi's, Lady Tsunade, Shizuna, Orochimaru, Kabouto, Jariya, and Anko.  
"HOLY CRAP!" Me and my friends shouted. The akatsuki, leaf, sand, and ,sound ninja got in fighting stances.

"I will kill you!" Sasuke growled at Itachi while doing the hand signs for chidori.

"Stop right there Uchiha" Alex said. "there will be no fighting while your here."

"May I ask where are we" Tsunsade asked. One explanation later. We took them to the house and we were all just sitting in the living room. Me, Alex and Kimmy were sitting on the t. v. Everyone else was either standing or seating on the couch.

"God damn it I'm bored" Alex's cried out hopping off the t. v.

"Wanna show the ninja youtube?" Kira asked.

"YES!" We shouted I grabbed my laptop and hooked it up to the t. v. Going to my 'Favorites' I clicked on Uchiha Family Bonding.

.com/results?search_query=uchiha+family+bonding&aq=2s

After the video me Tobi Deidara Naruto and my friends could not breath. "oh mah God. I'v seen that video so many time but it's so funny." I chocked out.

"Yeah my fav part's when Sasuke was recording Itachi in that weird outfit. That's to funny" Alex said starting to laugh again.

"All right what next?" May asked looking me.

"How about an rpc video" i asked. Everyone nodded.

.com/watch?v=kXjmYbU48FI&feature=related

After the video I decided that it was time we went to sleep. That's when a problem hit me. "Holy monkey balls where are they all gonna sleep? !" i asked slightly nervese.

"Let's see if they turn into kittens" Sammy said shrugging as if it was the most ovbious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. After I filled a cup with cold water I gave it to Alex. "You may have your revenge on Shikamaru" I said camly. She grinned.

"Ok now I am officly happy!" She shouted throwing the water on Shikamaru. There was a 'poofing' sounding and a kitten Shikamaru appeared.

"Alright everyone get in the kitchen" I said pointing to the door. Once everyone was in the kitchen I turned on the cold water and grabbed the hose you used to rinse dishes with. Spraying them with it there was some more 'poofing' and we had a hell lot of kittens looking at us. "Ok you can sleep any where but my room" I said walking out of the kitchen and into my room. I quickly changed and then May walked in my room and sat on my bed.

"You know you need to stop being so bossy" She said. I gave her a get-on-with-it look. "Can we use some of you pj's" she said gestering toward the others. I nodded and they quickly grabbed the stuff and left. I crawled under my covers and fell asleep.

~Next day~ ~7:30 am~

May's p.o.v.

All of us but Skye had waking up. Well we forgot that they'd be naked-yes they told us-so that was one more thing to add to hating the mornings. We finally had it with the boredom and deceided to wake up Skye. We walked in her room and I had to laugh at my sis. I mean she was most likely stressed because all her naruto and Naruto shippuden manga were on the floor her cd's were all on her desk and her laptop was by the window. I slowly walked over to her not wanting to get smacked.  
"Skye get up" I said before jumping on her bed. She just turned over on her sided.

"Now what" Naruto asked. I shrugged then an idea came to my mind. I took a deep breat and let out a very high pitched shreak. Skye sat up and glared at me.

"I hate you" She said rubbing her head. I shrugged and smilied.

"Can you make us pancakes?" I asked. Skye groaned but nodded. Let's just say Skye said for the next year she would hate pancakes.

"So is there anything you want to tell us about yourself" Kakashi asked looking at Skye.

"No. My buisness is my buisness" She said before tuning on the music channal. Take me away by Avril Lavigne was on. THe song ended and Skye jumped from her sit on the couch and screamed. She started patting her pockets and pulled out her phone. "What? !" She shouted into the phone before turning it on speaker.

"Hey can I come over" I heard Skye's friend Cassie on the phone.

"Sure but i have to go" She said because all the glares she was getting made her nervese.

"KK. Bye"

"Bye" Skye said as she hung up.

"Why did you tell her she could come over" Orochimaru asked.

"She's my friend, Duh" She said.

"She could give us away" Kabuto said.

"Whatever I'm 15 and I ain't related to you so just f*** off" Skye said. Her face became grave.

"Skye?" Kimmy and Sammy asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" She said running into the bathroom. After she came out all of us had worried looks on our faces.

"Are you ok, un" Deidara asked. Skye didn't answer she just sat down on the couch and held her stomach.

"Skye?" I asked.

"Whatever you had last week. I hate it" She growled before lying down.

"Oi! WHat's she talking about" Ino asked. I let a small giggle pass my lips.

"Oh I was sick last week and Skye was taking care of me. So I guess she got it." I said. She glared at me.

"I'm going to lie down. I don't care what you do for the next three days just don't go outside" She snappped going to her room.

"What are we going to do for the next three days" Sasuke asked.

"Well going outside is definalty out of the questinon. Bugging Skye will most likey get us killed. So I really don't know." Mai said.

"Maybe we can play a game" Tobi said.

"Yea that's a great idea" I said before running out of the room. I came back the wii. "Alright me Tobi againest Deidara and Kimmy." I said tossing Kimmy the wii remote.

"Ok" Everyone said watching us.

~After the wii~ ~Lunch time~

"Ok the ramen might be posin" Kira said poking the ramen I made. I pouted.

"I'm not my sister who wouldn't mind killing you" I said before eating the ramen.

"Well if it's ramen it can't be that bad" Naruto said eating his. Everyone liked it when we were finshing up Skye came in.

"Well well well. You actully got people to eat the ramen" She said laughing.

"Skye get your butt up stairs." I said glaring at my older sister.

"Hey. I'm hungery and no matter how hungery I am I will not eat your ramen." SHe said before going to the frige. she put her hand on the top and started felling around. WHen she stopped she had a box of strawberry pocky. "Bye" She said leaving.

"WHat was that?" Sakura asked.

"Pocky" I said.

~Time Skip~ ~ 12:30 pm~

"Ok. Time to turn you into Kittens" Alex said.

"But Tobi doesn't want to be a kitten" Tobi said.

"Fine we do have ten rooms so. Go" I said. Tobi came with me. Zetsu went with Sammy. Deidara with Kimmy. After that we all went to bed.

* * *

me:ok this one was from boredom so it kinda sucks. nobody aggre with me.

Naruto:Wow you have alot of character now.

me:I know. And we still need five more OC's please. Give the name age looks who they like and any other thing you want.


	16. Chapter 16

me:Alright I don't own anything but Skye, May, Kimmy, Kira, Sammy, Mia, and, Alex. Cassie belongs to XxXMidnightXxX. Star beongs to Evioletfox. The Naruto Characters belong to their creater who's name I can't spell and am to lazy to look up. And I don't own the songs.

Skye's p.o.v.

I wake up around 10:30. I walked down stairs and didn't see anyone. I was already feeling better so I walked over to my laptop which I hooked to the t. v. After logging on I went to my fanfic accout. Cassie said she was coming over so might as well write a fanfic. I started typing one that was like what was happening to us changing names. I had gotten atleast three chapters typed up when I heard everyone come down stairs. "Hey" I quickly said going back to typing.

"What cha doing" Kimmy asked.

"Nothing" I said. I went to youtube and turned on haunted by Evanescence

Long lost words whisper slowly to me Still can't find what keeps me here When all this time I've been so hollow inside I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me I can feel you pull me down Fearing you, loving you I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me I can feel you pull me down Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me I can feel you pull me down Fearing you... loving you I won't let you pull me down

When it ended I didn't know what song to listen to. "Any songs you want to listen to" I asked looking at the ninja.

"We don't know any of the songs in your universe" Jariya Said crossing his arms.

"Oh right. I guess a Tayuya and Sakon video goes for me" I said going to Tayuya and Sakon boyfriend.

.com/watch?v=IbdCKVeHzow&NR=1

May loves this song so i knew she'd sing along.

"Ha,Ha,Ha Ha,Ha,Ha Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa Haven't seen ya 'round

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

All that stuff about me Being with him Can't believe All the lies that you told Just to ease your own soul But I'm bigger than that No you don't, have my back No, No, ha!

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?  
Cause you really got it wrong I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend

Well I'm sorry, that he called me And that I answered the telephone Don't be worried, I'm not with him And when I go out tonight I'm going home alone Just got back from my tour I'm a mess, girl for sure All I want is some fun Guess that I'd better run Hollywood sucks you in,  
but it won't spit me out Whoa, whoa, ha!

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?  
Cause you really got it wrong I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long 'til you look at your own life?  
'stead of looking into mine I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone, don't you got somewhere to go? I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend

whoa whoa whoa ha whoa whoa whoa ha

Please stop tellin' all your friends Im gettin' sick of them Always staring at me like I took him from ya.

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?  
Cause you really got it wrong I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long 'til you look at your own life?  
'stead of looking into mine I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
don't you got somewhere to go? I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend

whoa whoa whoa ha whoa I didnt steal your boyfriend whoa whoa whoa ha whoa I didnt steal your boyfriend"

When the video ended Tayuya and Sakon looked ready to kill me. "What? !" I asked.

"I WOULD NEVER LIKE HIM/HER! ! " They shouted at me.

"Oh come on you know you make a cute couple" Ukon said.

"Yeah Ukon's righ- HOLY CRAP UKON?" Me and my friends shouted looking at him wide eyed.

"What?" He asked.

"Well from what we know you rarly ever seperate from your bro" Alex said. He gave her 'wtf' look which she shrugged off.

"Anyway." I started. "Let's play a game till Cassie get's here" I said closing my laptop. Everyone ok-ed. "Alright the game is truth or dare."

"I go first" Kimmy shouted. "Ok Kiba truth or dare?"

"Dare?" He asked unsure.

"I dare you to kiss Hinata" She said smiling. He nodded and walked over to Hinata before quickly kissing her. There where sevral flashes.

"What was that?" He asked. Kimmy smilied.

"Even if you only kissed for a second I still got an awsome pic." She said

"Ok" Kiba looked at Sasuke. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" He said with no emtions.

"I dare you to kiss Sakura" Kiba said smirking. Sasuke blinked and Saukra had a small blush. He quickly kissed her and we didn't get any pics.

"Gosh" May shouted throwing her camrea in the air. "I didn't even get a pic."

"Video" i said holding my camcorder.

"Whatever" Sasuke said. "Mia truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said bordly.

"Dare her to sing the barbie girl song" I said. Sasuke nodded.

"What you know i hate that song" she cried out. Sammy shrugged and got up from Zetsu's lap. She came back holding a black Cd disk. She quickly put it in the Cd player.

"Hi Barbie Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started Oh, I love you Ken!"

When she finshed she was glaring daggers at me. "Skye truth or dare"

"Dare" I said.

"I dare you to kiss Pein." She said smirking.

"I'd rather go a week with out pocky" I growled though my teeth.

"Oh. So your new dare is no pocky for a week" She said brightly.

"Fine" I said crossing my arms. Just then the door bell rang. "Coming" I shouted hopping over the back of the couch. I opened the door to see Cassie standing there with her backpack.

"Hi Skye" She said cheerfully. Cassie has black hair that goes to her back and bright blue eyes. People think she's weird because of it, but me and my friends call her the daughter of Naruto and Sasuke. Everytime we do though we get smacked in the head. Cassie is sixteen so she's older then us, but she acts just as immature as us.

"Um Cassie there's something you need to know" I said stepping outside and closing the door.

"What Kimmy blow up your backyard?" She asked smirking at the thought.

"What? No! Naruto characters are in my house." I said dead seious which is rare.

"Please tell me your playing" She said. I shook my head. I opened the door and let her in. I stayed outside not wanting to hear her scream.

"Please don't kill her" I whispered to no one.

"HOLY CRAP! ! ! !" I heard her yell. I walked into see her gaping at them.

"Ok then" I said. My stomach hurt and I ran to the bathroom. After I throw up I rinsed my mouth.

"You know you should be lying down" I looked up to see a smirking Pein.

"Eff you" I growled. I started feeling dizzy. Not thinking anything of it I started walking back to the living room. The dizziness got wrose and i fell backwards.

Cassie's p.o.v.

After my little freak out Skye came in. "Ok then" She said. After she said that she held her stomach and ran to the bathroom. Pein followed her. She was walking back after a minute. Her eyes shut and she fell backwards. Pein caught which made us sigh in releif.

"Take her to her room" May said. Pein nodded and picked up Skye.

"So. How have you been?" I asked looking at the people. Nobody answered me.

"You know it's rare to see blue eyes and black hair" Neji said.

"Duh. She's the daughter of Sasuke and Naruto. That's why she looks that way" Alex said. I smacked her in the head. "OW!" She shouted holding her head.

"What have I said about you calling me that" I shouted crossing my arms.

"If I call you that i'm as perverted as Jariya" She said pouting.

"I'm not perverted" Jariya shouted. Lady Tsunade hit him up side the head.

"You are perveted pervy-sage" Naruto said. I looked at the ninja to see if i could guess the time peirod. It's shippuden so I didn't know why the sound four were still alive.

" So he still is Under the care of orochimaru" I thought looking at him. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Why are you giggling" He asked glaring at me.

"Because our friend Star would call you" I started but laughed even harder.

"She'd call you Ducka**" Alex said. I nodded. Naruto laughed.

"It fits you Sasuke" he said. Pein had come down stairs.

"Hey has Skye shown them fanfic?" I asked. The answer was no. "Ok then" I said. I walked over to their house computer. Quickly logging in I went to .  
I found a Shikamaru Temari fanfic and read it aloud.

"That's very gross" Ino said.

"ofcourse it is it's a lemon" Alex said smirking. None of the guys could say anything. Shikamaru and Temari had shocked expressions.

"stop reading lemons your making the guys even bigger pervs then they are already" Kimmy shouted. I laughed but exited out of the site. The phone started ringing so May grabbed it. Signaling for us to shut up. She turned it on speaker.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Sup May" I heard Star one of our friend's voice say.

"Nothing. So Why are you calling?"

"Some of the kids from our school bombed the place. So we're done with the school year" Star said before hanging up.

"Told you these people were screwed in the head" Kidamaru said.

~time skip~ ~next week~ ~6:30 am~

Skye's p.o.v.

I felt a hell lot better after three days of being sick. I was half up trying to go to being fully asleep. Just then thunder clapped loudly. i nearly fell out of my bed. The door bell rang and i stumbled to my feet. I ran down the stairs almost falling down them twice. I opened the door and there stood Star.  
"What are you doing here at 6:30 in the morning" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Coming over, Duh" She said pushing past me. "You know you look like crap" She was right I hadn't brushed my hair so it was sticking up, I was in a pair of black pj pant's that went under my ankels and a red t-shirt

"I just woke up" I said glaring at her. "GUYS GET UP! ! ! !" I shouted. There were a few grumbles, but everyone came out into the living room. They all looked just as bad as me. Star saw Naruto and all hell broke loose.

me:Done reveiw please send in OC's


	17. Chapter 17

me:Alright 17 chapters already. I don't own naruto any songs used in any chapter. Cassie is owned by XxXMidnightXxX and Star is owned by Evioletfox. And Maria is owned by DarkMarionette182

* * *

Skye's p.o.v.

I stared blankly as Star hugged Naruto. 'She's gonna kill him' I thought. Cassie looked at me and I shrugged. Well while my friend kills Naruto I guess I should tell you what she looks like. She has Dirty blonde hair that goes to her lower back so she always has it in a ponytail her long bangs cover her right eye. She usually wears a red tank-top with a fishnet shirt over it. She as on jeans and her trench coat. i sometimes thinks she models her style from Anko, but i could be wrong. She's 16 like Cassie but they are in the same grade as us their birthday's are before school starts while ours are after school ends. We confuse people like that all the time. Well by now she finally let go of Naruto and was grinning like an idiot.

"Here have pocky" Alex said giving her a box of pocky.

"Who's she and why was she hugging Naruto" Sakura asked.

"This is Star she's our cooky friend that decides to randomly show up when it's pouring rain" Cassie said sighing. Star nodded and started eating the pocky.

"Well all these people need clothes. And I'm not sharing my clothes with any one." Alex shouted crossing her arms.

"OK since we have two people who have their license" I said. "But first we need to all take a shower" I walked into the laundry room and brought out a basket full of towels. Handing everyone one I showed them to the bathrooms. One in each room and three in the halls. Me and my friends were waiting for them to finish and were just listening to music on you-tube.

"I hope we don't run out of hot water before they all get their showers." Sammy said.

"Why" Star and Cassie asked.

"They will turn into kittens then we'll have to dump hot water on them and then they'll be naked." Kira said.

"So you guys have seen them naked? Nice!" Star shouted.

"What the f***? ! We aren't pervs" Shouted Alex crossing her arms. Star just laughed. After three minutes of them yelling at each other everyone was done with their showers and were watching the fight.

"Guys we can go take showers now" Mia said grabbing a towel off the back of the couch. They stopped and grabbed the towels running to the bathrooms.

"I have no comment" I said going to my room. After I finished my shower I put on black jeans black high-top converse. A purple shirt that showed my curves and my Purple and black striped jacket. I came down stairs to see May putting on her orange converse. She had on black jeans and a black and orange striped shirt.  
Mia had on black jeans red converse and a red shirt on. Kira was wearing blue converse blue jeans and a dark blue shirt. Kimmy was wearing the same as Kira but her shoes and shirt were green. Sammy was wearing green vans green basketball shorts and a black tee. Alex was wearing a black shirt that said 'Eff you' in red letters.  
Black and red vans and black basketball shorts. The ninja were wearing random tee's we gave them and blue or black jeans.

we all got in the vans that thank god Sammy's parents brought over. Why? I have no idea but it helps with our problems. So the akatsuki sound four orochimaru and kabouto were in the van with me and Cassie. Tsunade Jariya sand sibs rookie nine Anko and their sensi were in the other van with Star Kira Kimmy Sammy Alex Mia and May. On the way there Cassie turned on the radio. California girls was on.

"Oh meh GOD! ! !" I shouted looking up from the book I was reading. Cassie gave me and odd stare. "She is a no talent singer" I shouted thorwing my book backwards.

"OW!" I looked up to see Kabuto holding his head.

"That's what you get for being evil" Cassie said nodding her head. After a while we finally got to the mall. The all the ninja but the akatsuki were gaping at it's size.

"What are we waiting for? Our fifty's? That's go in!" Star shouting heading to the door. Laughing we followed. When we got in we took the ninja to the food court.  
We got the food and were trying to find a table to eat ate. We passed a table and I noticed Maria one of our other friends. She was wearing a anime t-shirt and jeans. I didn't need to see her feet to know she was wearing her akatsuki van's.

"Oi! Maria over here!" Sammy shouted. Maria looked up from her manga. She smilied and ran over to us.

"Sup?" She asked looking at the ninja. Oh yeah we forgot about them didn't we.

"Nothing." Alex quickly said. Maria gave her a Do-you-think-I-was-born-yesterday look. "No" Alex muttered.

"So who are they?" She asked. None of us knew how to answer.

* * *

me:Done I know it's short but I am having writers block. Gah even just writing this short chapter was hard.

Maria:Really?

me:Yes. Please review and send in OC's please please


	18. Chapter 18

me:OK my best shot with writers block. I hate it.

Pein:Get on with the story.

Me: Do the disclaimer!

Pein:DeiXsaso doesn't own Naruto. Cassie is owned by XxXMidnightXxX. Star is owned by evioletfox. Maria is owned by DarkMarionette182. vanessa is owned by Midnight star237. She really only owns Skye May Alex Mai Kimmy and Kira. Happy?

me:Very.

Skye's p.o.v.

Now we were staring at Maria as if she had grown a second head. 'we are screwed' I thought. I turned to May. "Do you have the keys to the ice rink?"

"Yes" She said giving me a weird look.

"Follow me" I said walking away. Once we got into the ice rink Maria was still asking who they were.

"Shut up" Alex shouted. "THey are ninja from the Naruto world."

"Your always right to the point" Snapped Maria.

"No duh" Alex shot back at her. She then started smirking. She walked over to Sasori and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and walked over to Maria and KISSED her. I fell anime style which caused everyone to look at me.

"Ok you'd think he would have said no!" I shouted pouting. May rolled her eyes. "Anyway who wants to go skating?" i asked about to grabbed some skates. The ninja just look at the ice. While my friends grabbed some skates. I put on a pair while everyone else was trying to get the ninja to get them. While they do that I forgot to say that Maria has brown hair and brown eyes but she were's contacts so they look purple. She's Mexicana and is very outgoing. We all finally got the skates on and were going on the ice. I hate Kimmy and Mai because they took skating so they weren't falling on their butts.

"Ok! HOW DO YOU DO THIS!" Naruto screamed. Star shrugged. After awhile ok more like five minutes the ninja got skating down.

"Oh. Screw you!" Shouted Cassie. Mai wasn't paying attention and was about to hit Cassie.

"Mai!" I shouted. To late. I thought they were going to hit each other but Kakashi grabbed Cassie and pulled her out of the way.

"T-thanks" Cassie said blushing. I skated over to her.

"You like him" I whispered in her ear. She glared at me and shoved me. I fell on my butt. "Ha I was right" I stood up.

"Ok this is getting boring and we came here for clothes!" Ino shouted.

"Stop shouting in my ear" Tenten snapped at Ino.

"Sorry"

"It's fine."

"Ok you know what were going to my second fav store" I said as we got off the ice. Everyone looked at me. "It's a great store." When we got to the store everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"This is your second fav store?" Sakon questioned. I nodded.

"They have great clothes,but mostly only for girls." I said. He eyed the store weirly. The store had outfits in Destiny's Child's style. We walked into the store and my friend Vannesa looked up from her magazine.

"Hey, Skye!" She said. I nodded.

"Um, We kinda need help finding them some clothesz" I said gestering to the girls.

"Ok." She hopped out from behind the counter. Vannsea had black hair that goes down her back brown eyes. She has a slim figure like us all. She was wearing a black starpless shirt jeans small hoop earings and black nail polish.

"Um I don't think this store is for us" Temari said.

"Sure it is. If Skye wears these outfits then there for you" Vanessa said. She grabbed Tenten's wrist.

"What are you doing" Tenten asked. Vanessa didn't answer she just took showed her to the dressing rooms.

"Give me three seconds' She said before running off. She came back with a blue shirt that only covered your chest it also had blue string things (can't remember the name) on it. She had blue shorts that went to your mid-thigh with the blue things on it. She handed it to Tenten. "Put it on then come out"  
Tenten nodded sorta confused. When she came out Vanessa took her hair out of the buns.

"Hey it works!" Shouted Lee.

"So youthful" Gai said. Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." She nodded. She then grabbed Sakura and Ino. She handed Ino a white tank-top that showed her stomach. A pair of pants that was purple that had light purple glitter around the waist and down the outside of the left leg. She handed Sakura a pink top that had one sleve and showed her stomach. She then handed her pink pants. THey put them on and came out.

"Ok This is the store for ya'll."

~timeskip~ ~back at the house~ ~they all ready explained that they were ninja to Vanessa~

" do you have any beer" Hidan shouted.

"yes but we ain't telling you were it is" Snapped Kira.

"here it is" Naruto said coming down stairs with a box of beer.

"Dear God" Alex shouted "Put that away!"

"To late" May mutter as every ninja grabbed a bottle and started drinking it.

"wHAT THE CRAP AREN'T MOST OF THEM UNDER AGE! ?" Alex shouted. I nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

me:Sorry I didn't update earlier. I'm a lazy person. Cassie is owned by XxXMidnightXxX. Star is owned by evioletfox. Maria is owned by DarkMarionette182. vanessa is owned by Midnight star237. I own Luna and Dawn. Luna is in XxXMidnightXxX's story.

Skye's P.O.V

Oh crap! Why do they think it's OK to drink. Oh when I get my hands on them they are dead! May stared as they started drinking sage. Kimmy face plumed. Alex looked at me. "can we drink"

"NO NO NO!" I shouted. Alex glared at me.

"Please"

"We are under age"

"They are under age too!" She screamed pointing toward the younge ninja.

"Well fine drink if you want! I'm going to my room!" I shouted storming off to my room. I shut my door and locked it. THen i grabbed my I-pod and laptop. I sat at my desk music blasting in my ears and just typed on my laptop.

~Time skip~ ~Next morning~

Alex's P.O.V.

I sat up with a headache from hell. I looked around and saw I was in a room. I looked at the bed and screamed. I fell out of the bed with a 'thud'. I heard a groan and ran across the hall to the room I slept in. I grabbed a tee-shirt, underwear, and jeans. I walked down stairs and noticed Kisame and Konan were avoiding each other. I didn't know why, but right now the only thing I knew was that my head hurt. Maria ,Sasori, Pein, and Skye were the only ones that didn't look like they did something stupid. Skye looked at me and handed me a water bottle and pill. "Eat it"

"Ok" I said before eating it. Skye boredly shrugged. Three seconds later the doorbell rang.

"Damn!" Hidan shouted holding his head. Skye smirked before walking to the door.

"oh my god!" I heard. Then i heard what sounded like the front door shut.

"God my head hurts" Naruto said pressing a hand againest his forehead.

"It's called a hang-over, Dumbass" Sasuke muttered. I sighed and sat down. Skye walked in smirking.

"Um, are you ok?" Kiba asked. Skye nodded before two girls walked in.

"Who are they?" Mia asked pointing to them.

"My cousins" Skye said sounding bored.

"Akatsuki. Cool." One girl said. She had blue streaks in her blonde hair. She had blue eyes and was wearing a purple shirt black jeans and black high-top convers.  
The other girl nodded. She had blonde hair with red streaks and green eyes. She was wearing black jeans a dark red shirt and red convers.

"The girl with red streaks is Dawn and the girl with blue streaks is Luna." May said.

"Why the hell are they here" Tayuya

"Because Japan gets boring after a year." Luna said. Dawn nodded.

"Does the girls named Dawn talk." Ukon asked. Skye nodded.

"She doesn't like talking" May said shrugging.

~Time skip~ ~one month~

Skye's P.O.V.

I was starting to worry about my friends my sister and Tayuya because all month the had been thorwing up and now they can't stop eating. I finally decided to take them to the doctors. When we got their they went into the examination room or whatever you call it and I waited in the waiting room. Five minutes later they all came out pissed. "Um What's wrong with ya'll" I asked nervously.

"We are fucking-"

me:You should be able to guess it.

May:Your insane.

me:No stealing Anime's(Nickname for my friend)line. Anyway reveiw and if you want an OC tell me.


	20. Chapter 20

me:Hi! :) I had sugar,but my friends are scared of me on sugar. I changed it so the sound four are alive but it's shippuden. On with the story.

Skye's P.O.V.

"We are fucking Pragenet" Alex said before sitting down. I was completely shocked. I sighed and started walking to the car. Everyone following me.

"Tell me who the hell you slept with?" I said sitting in the drivers seat while they all sat down in their seats.

"Tobi" Muttered May.

"Hidan" Alex said.

"Kabuto" Muttered Vannessa

"Itachi" Mai said.

"Kakashi" Cassie said.

"Deidara" Kimmy muttered.

"Zetsu" Sammy muttered.

"Ukon" Muttered Kira.

"Naruto" Star said.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill Sakon" Growled Tayuya. After that we drove home. We opened the door to see Hidan floating in mid-air.

"BITCH PUT ME DOWN!" He shouted at Dawn who simply shrugged and lifted him higher. Did I forget to mention Dawn and Luna are witch's? If I did you know now.  
Luna giggled.

"Alright Dawn put him down" She said laughing.

"fine" Dawn said closing her hand and forming a fist. Hidan fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"I have a question" Sasori started. "Why did you turn me into a human?" He asked Luna. She shrugged and pulled out some purple dust.

"Put that away" Growled May not liking the dust at all.

"Gosh what got your panties in a bunch?" Asked dawn letting the dust fall back in it's pouch.

"Yea it's like someone put pissy flakes in your cerel" Dawn said sitting down on the couch.

"Is May-chan OK?" Tobi asked looking at May. She forced a smile and nodded. I walked in the kitchen to start dinner. Great I feel like my mother! i finshed dinner and everyone came in to eat. After dinner everyone went to bed. I was the only one up and I was just sitting on my bed reading a fanfic by Cassie. My door opened and Pein walked in.

"What happened at the doctors?" He questioned.

"Nothing their just a little sick." I lied.

"Your lying"

"Ok fine I am." I looked down.

"What happened" He asked again coming closer.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you" I said closing my laptop. He sat on the bed and looked at me.

"Why won't you tell me" He asked. I could hear some anger in his voice.

"I just can't" I said shutting my eyes. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"It's Ok. I just need to know if it has something to do with my members" He said quietly. I nodded and opened my eyes. He stood up and left. I sighed in relief. i covered up and went to bed.

~Time skip~ ~three days later~

Still nobody figured out they were pregenet which was a relief. I boredly flicked though the channels, while everyone was waiting for me to pick a show. Luna and Dawn were flipping though spell books. Next thing we know Dawn screams. We all look at her. "you OK?" I asked. She nodded.

"I found a spell that'll send them back to their world." She said. Luna smiled.

"That's great let me see." She said grabbing the book and reading the spell.

"We get to go back to our world!" Naruto shouted pumping a fist in the air. I just stood up and ran out back into the woods.

Star's P.O.V.

We all watched Skye run outside. "What's her problem" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing" May said quickly. "Let's just get her and let Luna and Dawn do the spell" Everyone said OK-ed. We ran outside and into the woods. We found Skye sitting under a tree looking at the stars.

"Hey" I said. She looked at me and smiled sadly. 'Damn it why did we drink' I thought angrily.

"Skye don't be sad" Maria said. Vannessa nodded and gave Skye a quick hug.

"Ya'll know why I'm sad" She muttered glaring at the ground.

"It doesn't matter" Cassie said shrugging. "What matters is we get them back to their world" Skye sighed, but nodded. Luna pulled out purple dust and Dawn pulled out red dust. They made a large circle and told the ninja to get in.

"Wait" May said before walking over to Tobi. "bye" She whispered he moved his mask and kissed her then put his maask back on before we could get a good look at his face. Kimmy kissed Deidara. Sammy kissed Zetsu.

"Bye" We all said but Skye.

"Bye" she muttered. "All ya'll just be friends" Luna and Dawn did the spell. The dust surounded them and then there was a light. When it died they were gone and we were all just standing there. Blinking back tears I forced a smile.

"Come on guys" I said. They nodded and we went back to the house.

Me:Well last chapter.

Star:No!

Vannessa:some of us just came in!

May:Luna and Dawn are going to kill you!

Me:No! This is the last chapter of the story.

Cassie:We know that's why were bitching!

Me:I'm making a sequel It's going to be called 'their back' or some other shitty title like that.

Luna&Dawn:If you think the title's shit then tell us a title you want!

Me:Yes. Review!


End file.
